Especial de Haloween: La primera Noche Nightmare de Sunrise
Autor: Usuario:Pablo.batallan.9 Sipnosis Es la Noche Nigmare y los DDTCMC, Sunrise y Shining moon deciden participar en un concurso de disfrases en grupo y de paso pedir dulces, pero Sunrise se niega a festejar una fiesta "muy equestriana para el" y hacer algo "muy infantil para el", pero cuando lo convencen de hacerlo, el y los demas se dan cuenta de que la Noche Nightmare es mas terrorifica que la cantermarqueña noche Aurum que tanto prefiere el. Nota: si quieres que un oc tuyo aparesca avisame. Prologo atardecer en Ponyville, todas las calles estan decoradas para la Noche Nightmare, los potrillos salen disfrazados preparandose para ir a pedir dulces, en el centro la alcaldeza da un anuncio *'Alcadesa:' Como la alcadesa de Ponyville, doy comienzo oficial a la Noche Nightmare. celebran *'alcadesa:' recuerden que habra una fiesta esta noche en el centro comunitario, habra una premiacion por los mejores disfraces solos, en pareja, grupos y otras categorias mas, asi que espero que se diviertan y se asuuuusten esta noche. tanto en el castillo de Twilight, Sunrise ve en la television la transmicion del mensaje de la alcadesa *'Twilight:' Sunrise tu que dices, con pantalon o sin pantalon? *'Sunrise:' con pantalon, si quieres que tu disfraz se vea mejor oculta la Cutie Mark. *'Twilight:' iras a la fiesta por la Noche Nightmare? *'Sunrise:' no lo se, porque iria. *'Twilight:' porque ir? Es la Noche Nightmare! Una de las festividades mas importantes y divertidas del año, ademas Scoot te envio este disfraz, quiere entrar al concurso por el mejor disfraz en grupo. *'Sunrise:' mmm sabes? Ve tu sola, yo esperare a Scoot y los demas, y tomare mi decision para cuando ellos lleguen si? *'Twilight:' esta bien, ire a vestirme, Spike! No comas los dulces del tazon, son para los potrillos que vienen por dulce o truco. Capitulo 1: empieza la noche la calle, Scoot, Flash Macintosh, Mimi Club, Light Shadow y Shining Moon van caminando *'Scoot:' porfin, es la Noche Nightmare, mi epoca favorita del año ya llego!. *'Light:' lo sabemos, lo has estado repitiendo una y mil veces en los ultimos dias. *'Scoot:' es porque es mi epoca favorita del año! Ponis disfrazados, dulces y la mejor parte, la historia de la Yegua en la luna cobra vida, hola Snips, Snails, de que se diifrazaron *'Snips:' bueno yo quiero ganar el premio el premio al disfraz mas original, asi que me disfraze de pony vampilobo zombi, un pony que fue mordido por un vampiro y un corcel lobo al mismo tiempo y luego fue atacado por un zombi. *'Flash:' si fuera real habria sido una noche muy mala. *'Snails:' yo quiero ganar el premio al disfraz mas aterrador, asi que me disfraze de Justin Bieber "ooohh baby, baby, baby ooohh waching now baby tonight del autor: lose escribi cualquier cosa *'Shining:' oh porfavor no cantes, es un tema horrible. *'Snips:' y ustedes que hacen *'Scoot:' ahora ibamos a buscar a Sunrise, nos inscribimos para los disfraces en grupo, normalmente no me gusta llamar la atencion pero adoro la Noche Nightmare, es mi... *'todo el grupo:' ¡epoca favorita del año lo sabemos! *'Snails:' y de que se disfrazaran? *'Mimi:' tendras que esperar y ver. el castillo, Sunrise esta viendo la tele, luego tocan el timbre *'Sunrise:' Twilight! Tocaron la puerta! *'Twilight:' atiende tu! Me estoy probando el maquillaje! abre la puerta *'Potrillas:' :Marcha andante. A temblar. :Queremos dulces devorar. *'Sunrise:' Twilight! *'Twilight:' dales los caramelos que estan en el tazon! *'Sunrise:' ok con magia el tazon que lindos disfraces niñas. *'Pinkie pie:' ya basta de chachara! Danos los dulces! *'Sunrise:' Pinkie pie? Tu disfraz me resulta un poco familiar. disfraz de Pinkie conciste en unas botas azules en las patas trazeras, una falda con su Cutie Mark, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul y unos guantes con dedos *'Pinkie pie:' que esto? quiero ganar al disfraz mas creativo y me vesti con esto que encontre en mi armario, es algo que invente yo misma. *'Sunrise:' bueno... te pareces a tu... *'Pinkie pie:' ok hay mas casas que visitar, que te diviertas. *'Sunrise:' ok adios jeje... se ve ridicula la puerta *'Twilight:' ya estoy lista. [Twilight baja por unas escaleras con su disfraz, que conciste en unas botas de cuero, un pantalon, una camisa, una chaqueta y una peluca negra y ondulada. *'Sunrise:' vaya que gran disfraz de... motociclista? *'Twilight:' soy Alex Russo. *'Sunrise:' quien? *'Twilight:' la actual hechizera de la familia Russo, salvo el mundo en 3 ocasiones, fue la primera pony hechizera moderna en tener su propio Reality Show. *'Sunrise:' creo que la conosco, como dijiste que se llamaba? *'Twilight:' Al... sabes que? No importa. el timbre oh que bien mas niños. la puerta ah hola Scoot, Flash, Mimi, Light y Shining, pasen. *'Scoot:' hola Twilight, gran disfraz *'Flash:' feliz Noche Nightmare princesa. *'Mimi:' Twilight como has estado. *'Light:' gracias por dejarnos entrar. *'Shining:' buenas noches Princesa Twilight, excelente disfraz de Alex Russo, hasta incluye la varita magica en la bota. *'Twilight:' gracias, la talle yo misma. *'Shining:' adoro tu habilidad para tallar madera, talvez me disfraze de su novio corcel lobo y entremos juntos al concurso por los disfraces en pareja. *'Twilight:' que amable pero no tengo ganas de concursar. *'Shining:' entiendo dirige a los demas parece que jamas estaremos juntos. *'Flash:' talvez ella no sienta por ti lo que tu sientes por ella, pero ten en cuenta que en un universo paralelo ustedes dos estan casados. *'Shining:' como es que ese Shining Moon lo hiso y yo no? *'Light:' es un misterio. *'Sunrise:' hola chicos. *'Scoot:' Sunrise, y tu disfraz? *'Sunrise: '''no me lo puse porque no voy a ir a la fiesta. *'todos:' que?! *'Mimi:' pero te necesitamos, ademas saldremos a pedir dulces, porque no quieres ir? *'Sunrise:' ya estoy grande para pedir dulces, ademas la Noche Nightmare es una fiesta tradicional de Equestria, a diferencia de ustedes yo mantengo mis raices cantermarqueñas. *'Twilight:' oye sunrise te importaria... *'Sunrise:' puedes callarte estamos hablando! *'Flash:' pero... si faltas seremos solo cinco, y con el tema que elegimos no podremos ganar asi. *'Sunrise:' entonces busquen quien me reemplaze, tengo otros planes esta noche. *'Scoot:' bien! si asi lo quieres no importa, ire al baño. *'Sunrise:' vaya, lo toma bastante bien. *'Mimi:' tu crees? 3, 2, 1... escucha a Scoot gritar Capitulo 2: habra Noche Nightmare para Scoot tarde, Scoot se encuentra desanimada sobre una cama, Sunrise entra *'Sunrise:' Scoot? Todo esta bien? *'Scoot:' si, es solo que esta es la primera vez que puedo celebrar la Noche Nightmare sin parecer rara, y ademas esta vez lo hago con todos mis mejores amigos. *'Sunrise:' esto parece muy importante para ti. *'Scoot:' es porque lo es, pero no es especial si no tengo a todos mis amigos en ella, Sunrise no podrias solo por hoy dejar de lado tus raices cantermarqueñas y venir con nosotros a disfrazarte, pedir dulce o truco y concursar? *'Sunrise:' hay Scoot linda, te quiero pero hay cosas que no puedo prometer, acaso eso me vuelve el peor pony del mundo? *'Mimi:' con los demas Eres el peor pony del mundo! *'Flash:' Como puedes hacerle esto a tu MADC! *'Light:Ahora vete, termino tu turno, nos toca a nosotros. equipo saca a Sunrise de la habitacion *'''Scoot: porque el no entiende las cosas que me gustan. *'Flash:' no te preocupes Scoot, nos tienes a nosotros *'Scoot:' pero planee los disfraces en grupo hace un mes. *'Mimi:' pero sin Sunrise que pasara con el concurso, y los dulces *'Scoot:' no competiremos, pero si habra dulces, aun tienes los viejos disfraces? la cocina *'Shining:' que haces, princesa? *'Twilight:' somos amigos, solo dime Twilight, y solo me estoy sirviendo jugo de manzana. *'Shining:' si que te gustan las manzanas. *'Twilight:' la manzana es la fruta nacional de Equestria. *'Shining:' si lo se, sabias que las semillas de la manzana contienen cianuro? comerte 40 o 50 podrían matarte. *'Twilight:' vaya no tenia idea, eres muy listo. *'Shining:' gracias. *'Scoot:' Shining puedes venir un segundo. *'Shining:' me necesitan en otro lugar, te veo luego, hola Sunrise. *'Sunrise:' Twilight, tengo un problema con la Noche Nightmare y Scoot, ella no lo concidera tonto y yo si, nose que le sucede. *'Twilight:' el problema no es ella sino tu, no quieres participar en algo que para ella es importante, la Noche Nightmare es muy especial para cualquier pony, para Scoot no sera especial si tu no estas en ella. *'Sunrise:' Scoot es cantermarqueña, no deberia celebrar esto. *'Twilight:' no es lo que cree, es lo que le gusta. Esta fiesta es por Nightmare Moon, quien guarda conexion con la yegua en la luna, la historia favorita de Scoot, como su Mejor Amigo de Cantermarca deberias apoyar lo que le gusta. *'Sunrise:' ojala pudiera ir con ellos, pero ya planee que hare esta noche. el timbre *'Repartidor:' tengo una entrega para S Shimmer la puerta tengo 100 peliculas diferentes en CDs de DVD y Bluray, firme aqui. *'Twilight:' Sunrise, exactamente que haras. *'Sunrise:' es Noche Nightmare y estoy en Equestria, los ponis alquilaran peliculas de terror. *'Twilight:' prefieres abrir un videoclub que ir por dulces con tus amigos? *'Sunrise:' diciendolo de esa forma suena algo estupido, ya compre el local vacio de enfrente, y ya veras que en 3 minutos estara lleno, si hiciera esto en el otro mundo estaria quebrado enseguida. *'Twilight:' ay Shimmer va adentro *'Scoot:' Noche Nightmare aqui voy *'Twilight:' Scoot, lindo disfraz de hada. *'Scoot:' no es cualquier disfraz de hada, es el disfraz de hada de Glaze, lo uso en uno de sus videos. *'Twilight:' si yo lo vi, estuvo en el top 20 de los mejores videoclips. *'Flash:' Twilight Sparkle, tu hora ha llegado truenos que les parece mi disfraz de la parca. *'Twilight:' es grandioso, sobretodo porque despues de la Noche Nightmare se celebra el dia de los muertos en Manexico. *'Flash:' ah si mi ciudad natal, he pensado en volver de vez en cuando. *'Mimi:' ...y por eso elegi disfrazarme de Celestia. *'Shining:' si pero eso no respondio a mi pregunta. *'Twilight:' Mimi, Shining que bien lucen, hermoso disfraz de la princesa Celestia Mimi. Shining, buen disfraz de corcel lobo. *'Shining:' gracias, y sabes? El novio de Alex Russo es un corcel lobo, y tu disfraz es de Alex Russo, y el mio es de corcel lobo, sabes que significa? *'Twilight:' si, que a los dos nos gusta los hechizeros de Warvely Ponice, que te parecio el final de la temporada 3 *'Shining:' aaahhh excelente? *'Light:' miren mi disfraz, la era de la oscuridad se acerca. *'Mimi:' no si te detengo! *'Twilight:' gran disfraz de... de que te disfrazaste? *'Light:' no es obvio? Mi hermano el rey de la oscuridad. *'Scoot:' ya estamos listos para la Noche Nightmare afuera *'Sunrise:' hola Scoot. *'Scoot:' hola Sunrise. *'Sunrise:' parece que si podran estar en la Noche Nightmare sin mi *'Scoot:' no estaremos en la fiesta, pero si tendremos dulces. *'Sunrise:' bien adios. *'Scoot:' adios *'Sunrise:' adios [[Banana Heartbeat] ] hola bienvenida a Sunkbuster, lindo disfraz de banana. *'Banana:' no me disfrace de banana eso seria ridiculo, soy una banana con sabor a pollo. *'Sunrise:' ok? Que pelicula quieres alquilar? *'Banana:' bueno estoy aburrida en mi puesto, tienes peliculas de Harry Ponytter? *'Sunrise:' toda la saga las cajas tengo la piedra filosofal, la camara secreta, el caliz de fuego, la... *'Banana:' espera, y el prisionero de azkaban? *'Sunrise:' esa es mala enserio. *'Banana:' me da igual. Capitulo 3: a pedir dulce o truco Flash, Mimi, Light y Shining van caminando por la calle *'Pinkie pie:' chicos miren que botin! los dulces con el casco que tiene el guante de mano, luego habla con la boca llena oigan, Sunrise no venia con ustedes? *'Scoot: '''no vendra *'Mimi: prefiere vender DVDs que estar con sus amigos la Noche Nightmare. *'''Pinkie pie: un segundo ¡¿vende DVDs?! ¡porque no lo dijeron antes! va corriendo en dos patas *'Flash: '''muy bien, esta es nuestra primera casa el timbre *'todos:' Dulce o truco! *'Rose: oh que disfraces tan hermosos, el hada Glaze, el señor muerte, la princesa Celestia, un corcel lobo y Eto'o. *'Light: '''no soy Eto'o! *'Rose: entonces quien eres *'Light:' oh vamos no es obvio? El malvado... *'Rose:' ah, el malvado Juan Manuel Santos? *'Daisy:' juan manuel santos es malvado, pero no se parece a el, el malvado Marcelo Polino? *'Light:' porfavor, soy un malvado cemental cebra alicornio oscuro! Solo hay un pony asi en toda la tierra! *'Rose:' oh vale, ya lo tengo, eres mi suegro cierto? *'Daisy:' tu suegro es unicornio no alicornio, ademas quien se disfrazaria de el *'Light: '''denos los dulces y ya! el negocio de Sunrise *'Sunrise:' losiento pinkie, pero El cadaver de la novia pony, el extraño mundo del corcel Jack y la leyenda de la nahuala ya fueron vendidos. *'Pinkie pie:' pero esas son las mejores peliculas de terror que he visto! *'Sunrise:' pinkie, esas peliculas no son presisamente de terror, quetal si buscas otra pelicula para ver. *'Pinkie pie: ok las estanterias oh quetal esta "Cupcakes: la leyenda de la pony pastelera" *'''Sunrise: dice asesina no pastelera, y estas segura? Esta pelicula podria ser un poco fuerte para ti. *'Pinkie pie:' callate y toma mi dinero! agarra el dinero gracias. *'Sunrise:' aunque estoy ganando mucho dinero, siento que... tome la desicion equivocada. se queda viendo una foto de el y los DDTCMC explorando una mina subterranea los demas *'Light:' no puedo creer que visitamos siete casas, conseguimos miles de dulces y nadie reconocio mi disfraz. *'Mimi:' bueno Light, no es para tanto la puerta *'todos: '''dulce o truco! *'Caramel:' pero si son Glaze, Parca, Celestia, Mason y Zecora *'Light: es enserio?! *'''Rarity: hola los descubridores de teorias. *'Scoot:' Rarity hermoso disfraz *disfraz de Rarity conciste en una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones, una cadena en el cuello, una peluca de un peinado negro rapado a los lados y largo arriba y una barba corta *'Rarity:' oh gracias, es un cosplay de mi artista favorito. Iran a la fiesta? Yo si, llevo a las Sweetie belle y sus amigas al concurso que habra. *'Sweetie belle:' ganaremos el mejor disfraz en grupo, elegimos ser las chicas superpoderosas porque son muy parecidas en personalidad a nosotras. *'Apple bloom:' es como si fueran copias de nosotras. *'Scootaloo:' o talvez nosotras seamos copias de ellas. *'Mimi:' sean como sean estan hermosas, oye y donde esta... *'Rarity:' en casa durmiendo, bueno debo irme, ya empieza la fiesta, asi que vamos todos a bailar, sonreir y celebrar, las veo despues. *'Sweetie belle:' vamos Cutie Mark Crusaders, a ganar el concurso! *'Scootaloo:' hay que ser muy malo para no estar con tus amigos y perderse esto. se queda pensando, y en un cambio de escena se la ve trotar enojada *'Mimi: '''espera Scoot, adonde vas! *'Scoot:' a Sunkbuster. la tienda de Sunrise, esta llena de ponis, pero Sunrise sigue viendo la foto muy triste *'Scoot:' la puerta con las patas traseras tu! *'Sunrise:' Scoot estuve pensando y creo que... *'Scoot:' tu vendras con nosotros! agarra *'Sunrise: eso queria hacer, pero no puedo dejar la tienda con tantos clientes ¡spike como eres mi unico empleado te pongo acargo! sube a la caja registradora y se queda a cuidar la tienda tarde en el castillo de Twilight *'''Scoot: yeguas y caballos, les presento a los ganadores del concurso de disfraces en grupo, los Power Ponies! una musica de pasarela yo soy Yeguabichosa (nota del autor: o como se escriba) y tengo una conexion especial com mi lazo trucos con el lazo *'Flash:' yo soy Zapp, y puedo controlar la fuerza de la naturaleza truenos *'Mimi: '''soy Radiante, todo lo que pienso lo invoca mi brazalete cosas *'Shining:' '''yo soy el Gran Cuerno Enmascarado, y puedo hacer toda clase de cosas con mi cuerno magico muchos rayos *'Light: yo soy Montura Furiosa, si me haces enfadar lo que pasara no sera lindo un rugido *'Scoot:' y ahora, finalmente luego de unas complicaciones, les presento a Casco Veloz! *'Sunrise:' yo soy Casco Veloz, y puedo llevarte a la prision y volver en 5 segundos.corre *'Scoot:' ¡y juntos somos... *'todos:' los Power Ponies! quedan en pose unos segundos *'Sunrise:' ahora vamos a ganar ese concurso. *'Scoot:' no solo el concurso, saldremos a pedir dulces. *'Mimi:' crees estar listo para esto. *'Sunrise:' unos segundos mi primera Noche Nightmare, saldre con mis amigos, bueno... como diriamos en Cantermarca "listo como olivos en verano" quedan confundidos osea claro que ire. *'Light:' por los dulces se ha dicho! Y espero que esta vez me reconoscan. equipo sale a pedir dulces, van por muchas casas, juntos y separados *'Light:' el timbre dulce o truco. *'Lyra:' pero si es Shakira, te admiro! *'Light:' titila el ojo debo advertirle que si me enfado la destruire. noche continua consiguiendo muchos dulces Capitulo 4: comienza el terror tanto en el centro comunitario, los ponis se divierten en la fiesta *'Twilight:' Nubely , hace mucho que no te veia. *'Nubely:' Twilight, como estas. *'Twilight:' muy bien, me nombraron pirncesa. *'Nubely:' que bien, ami tambien me nombraron princesa, pronto tendre mi coronacion y me entregaran un reino, ya estan preparando la ceremonia. *'Twilight:' y que haces aqui. *'Nubely:' me encanta la Noche Nightmare, por eso no me la pude perder, bueno debo irme, lindo disfraz de hechizera pony. *'Twilight:' no soy cualquier hechizera pony, soy Alex Russo, salvo al mundo de los ponis vampiros y los ponis angeles oscuros, ok nos vemos. tanto en las calles *'Scoot:' ya conseguimos 500 dulces y ni son las 9. *'Flash:' justo como en Gravity Falls, pero sin el espiritu del super noche nightmare. *'Mimi:' oye Sunrise, quetal tu primera vez pidiendo dulces. *'Sunrise:' no es la primera vez, en Cantermarca se celebra la Noche Aurum, es como esta pero se celebra por el Rey Aurum, el primer, ultimo, malvado y peor gobernante que tuvimos *'Scoot:' y... no tiene una historia para niños como la yegua en la luna? *'Sunrise:' si la tiene, pero ha causado tantos traumas que fue prohibida en todo el pais, la yegua en la luna no asusta nada, asi que digamos que esta no fue una gran noche. *'Light: '''puedes explicarlo un poco? *'Sunrise:' la Noche Nightmare es alegre y divertida, basada en una princesa de la noche, la Noche Aurum en cambio es aterradora, basada en un malvado monarca, prefiero la Noche Aurum. *'Mimi:' osea que te gusta asustarte? *'Scoot:' el objetivo de esto es que aprecies la Noche Nightmare como yo la aprecio, como lograre que te guste mas. el equipo ve que estan asaltando el restaurante El Trebol *'Flash:' estan robando, debemos hacer algo. *'Shining:' somos los Power Ponies, solo hay algo que podemos hacer... ignorarlo y seguir caminando. equipo sigue caminando mientras Sunrise se pone en una pose heroica, pero luego se da cuenta de que los demas se van *'Sunrise:' alto que? Oigan esperen, esta puede ser la oportunidad de que me guste la Noche Nightmare. *'Scoot:' que dices? *'Sunrise:' si impedimos ese delito empezara una aventura y si me asusto como en las Noches Aurum talvez me empieze a gustar esta fiesta equestriana. Mimi, Flash, Light y Shining se miran *'Scoot:' creo que podemos hacerlo. *'Shining:' bien Power Ponies, al ataque! el restaurante, el dueño esta amordazado y los ladrones abren la caja que esta vacia *'Ladron 1:' que rayos... esta vacia! *'Ladron 2:' te dije que debimos robar un videoclub, es Noche Nightmare, los ponis alquliarian peliculas de terror. los Power Ponies *'Shining:' somos los Power Ponies, liberen a estos ponis, devuelvan el dinero y nadie saldra herido! *'?:' vaya vaya, miren quien llego. la sombra aparece Distorcionado, el dragon rojo que conocio Spike en Mision dragon *'Sunrise:' Distorcionado! *'Mimi:' Lo conoces? *'Sunrise:' no, pero Spike me conto de el. *'Distorcionado:' ah si, el dragoncito mitad poni, como olvidarlo. *'Flash:' que estas haciendo aqui *'Distorcionado:' veran, cuando Spike y sus amigas ponis desaparecieron, llegamos hasta una ciudad, entonces decidimos asustar a los ponis, cuando los aterramos nos dieron todas sus gemas, pero no eran las gemas que conocemos, eran planas, redondas y amarillas, lo llamaban monedas, asi descubrimos una nueva pasion; el dinero, desde entonces nos dedicamos a conseguir muchas monedas, cierto chicos? ladrones abren una cremayera en sus trajes y resulta que no son ponis sino los otros dos dragones *'Dragon azul:' si, ahora buscamos dinero. *'Dragon morado:' si, mucho dinero. *'Light:' que hacemos ahora. *'Shining:' somos los Power Ponies, solo hay algo que podemos hacer... ¡salir corriendo! equipo sale corriendo *'Distorcionado:' Atrapenlos! dragones azul y morado persiguen a los ponis *'Scoot:' adonde vamos Shining! *'Shining:' a cualquier parte menos alla! *'Flash:' y si vamos a la policia a reportar esto! *'Shining:' buena idea! tanto en el Sugarcube Corner, pinkie pie ve la pelicula Cupcakes *'Pony de la pelicula:' oye Firefly, quieres acompañarme a hacer Cupcakes? *'Pinkie pie:' no aceptes, en un truco, no aceptes! *'Firefly:' esta bien acepto *'Pinkie Pie:' no! ¿No tenia algo que hacer? Nah creo que no *'Pony de la pelicula:' no has visto a tu hermana mayor Firefly? *'Potra:' no desde ayer *'Pinkie Pie:' grito la pony asesina la asesino. en El Trebol *'Distorcionado:' los dejaste escapar?! *'Dragon morado:' eran los Power Ponies. *'Dragon azul:' señor capture a uno. *'Distorcionado:' gracias al padre dragon alguien mas aqui tiene cerebro. Vaya, ya no eres tan poderoso, o si? Casco veloz? a Sunrise amarrado a una silla *'Distorcionado:' ahora dinos quienes son tus amigos. *'Sunrise:' no lo dire y no me convenceran *'Distorcionado:' ah no? su garra *'Sunrise:' no porfavor! Este traje lo hizo mi amiga rasgan esta bien esta bien! Son David, Alexandra, Tony, Mimi y Blitz *'Distorcionado:' creo que me estas mintiendo *'Dragon azul:' señor, a uno de ellos se les cayo esto volante de la fiesta de disfraces *'Distorcionado:' fiesta de dizfraces eh? *'Sunrise:' dejenme ir! No querran conocer el poder de mi Cuerno. *'Dragon morado:' ya lo oiste, dejalo ir. *'Distorcionado:' eres un inutil, necesitamos ese poder, ¿la trajiste? dragon azul trae una especie de liquido *'Distorcionado:' ahora quitenle un hechizo de magia. vuelta a Sunrise y extraen un vaso de magia liquida como si fuera leche de vaca y luego lo vierten al liquido causando que cambie de color *'Sunrise:' que vas a hacer con eso Distorcionado. *'Distorcionado:' digamos que no seremos solo los tres los que conseguiran todo el dinero de Ponyville. *'Sunrise:' no si podemos evitarlo *'Distrocionado:' desaganse de el! dragones azul y morado agarran a Sunrise y lo llevan a la cima de una montaña, donde lo sostienen del cuermo en el borde de un precipicio *'Sunrise:' au au au, no del cuerno! Tengo nervios muy sensibles ahi, sueltenme! *'Dragon morado:' lo siento pony, sabes demasiado dragones lo dejan caer, Sunrise se golpea varias veces, se raspa con arbustos espinosos, y al final se golpea muy fuerte en la cabeza quedando inconciente en medio del cementerio de Ponyville Capitulo 5: "Y2K38 se acerca" la estacion de policia, los DDTCMC y Shining Moon cuentan lo que vieron *'Scoot:' ... quisimos detenerlos, pero eran descubrimos que eran dragones *'Policia:' y ahi fue cuando ustedes, los Power Ponies y el chico con cabello de Celestia... *'Light:' oh porfavor! *'Policia:' intentaron detenerlos *'Shining:' correccion, yo intente detenerlos, pero ellos querian salir corriendo *'Mimi:' disculpa? Tu dijiste que salgamos corriendo. *'Flash:' nos dijeron que se dedican a robar dinero, y luego de todo esto llegamos aqui. *'¿?:' interesante silla se da vuelta y ahi aparece Time Turner acariciando un gato *'Time:' solo tengo dos preguntas; 1 ¿de donde salio este gato? lanza y 2 ¿que planean los dragones? *'Flash:' no puede ser ¡es Time Turner! Eres uno de mis cientificos favoritos. *'Shining:' que esta haciendo aqui? *'Time:' soy el oficial forense, es un segundo empleo, ahora que averiguaron sobre el plan de los dragones. *'Mimi:' confundida ¿plan? *'Time:' como explica este libro un libro un dragon no sale a la civilizacion pony sin tramar algo, no creo que los dragones esten aqui solo para robar monedas, debe haber algo mas. *'Scoot:' el libro ''Los dragones: el primer libro escrito por un pony sobre los dragones, por S.R. Shimmer. Un segundo ¿Sunrise no venia con nosotros? *'Light:' no lo se, no lo he visto desde que escapamos *'Flash:' creo que hay que llamarlo un celular amm ¿alguno recuerda como usar esta cosa? *'Scoot:' no *'Light:' no *'Mimi:' no *'Shining:' si... digo no la fiesta, Twilight esta hablando con algunos ponis *'Twilight:' ...al comienzo pense en disfrazarme de Justin Russo, pero al final decidi ser Alex porque...su celular un segundo, debo ir al tocador de yeguas al baño y atiende su telefono hola? *'Flash:' Twilight? Eres tu? *'Mimi:' te dije que no era el numero. *'Flash:' tu tampoco acertaste. *'Twilight:' chicos donde estan, porque no estan en la fiesta. *'Flash:' tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente. *'Scoot:' no has visto a Sunrise? *'Twilight:' no, crei que estaba con ustedes, que sucedio? *'Scoot:' es un poco dificil de explicar, en fin debemos irnos. *'Shining:' Twilight, antes de irnos queria decirte que... twilight? Hola? Me colgo. *'Light:' dejame a mi, se como se hace, los numeros tienen letras, asi que escribes el nombre del pony y listo, S-U-N-R-I-S-E llama esta sonando. *'Llamada:' acento italiano il sabrosso pizza, las mejores pizzas y pastas con autentica receta cavaliana, puedo tomar su ordene. *'Light:' una pizzeria? Que tiene la pizza especial *'Scoot:' quita el telefono lo siento, numero equivocado corta hermanito no podemos distraernos, dejenme a mi, Sunrise me enseño como llamarlo. *'Shining:' no pudiste decir eso hace 5 intentos? el cementerio de Ponyville, [[Lightning Dancer|Lighting Dancer] y Cloud Rider salen del mausoleo] *'Lightning:' que linda noche Cloud, estuve abrazado a ti todo el paseo. *'Cloud:' si, y debemos hablar sobre tus ejercicios, creo que debes hacer menos. *'Lightning:' lo siento, ahora vamos, le prometi a nuestra hija que la acompañaria en la fiesta de Noche Nightmare... hacia un lado *'Cloud:' que sucede? *'Lightning:' hay algo brillante ahi acerca cariño ven! Es un pony, y esta vivo el celular no voy a tocar esa cosa. lo toca y responde la llamada *'Scoot:' Sunrise? Hola? Hay alguien? *'Cloud:' aaahhh hola *'Scoot:' quien es? *'Cloud:' somos Cloud Rider y mi esposa Lighting dancer *'lightning: '''que quieres oh cajita brillante. *'Scoot:' soy Scoot, estoy en la estacion de policia y los estoy llamado, esto es un telefono, pero no hay tiempo de explicar, esta Sunrise ahi? *'Lightning dancer:' es un unicornio amarillo con melena celeste? *'Scoot:' si es el, como esta. *'Cloud:' no lo se, esta sangrando mucho, muy malherido y creo que esta inconciente *'Sunrise:' ooooaoaaooeeeoao..., Y2K38 se acerca.....wyaywiw *'Scoot:' Sunrise? *'Flash:' debe estar muy mal. *'Scoot:' escuchen, llevenlo al hospital, nosotros los esperaremos alli ok? *'Cloud:' vale, lo llevaremos, ayudame a cargarlo Light. a Sunrise a sus lomos y lo llevan volando *'Sunrise:' waaaaoooaaowaooao como algo asi es posibleeeeewwwa. tarde en el hospital, Sunrise esta en una cama de hospital, luego llegan los DDTCMC *'Flash:' como esta el, se siente bien? *'Doctor:' bueno el paciente esta en grave estado, perdio mucha sangre y sufrio un golpe en la corteza prefrontal lo que causo una grave contusion, pero se recuperara, esta en estado de coma. *'Scoot:' no, no porfavor agarra Sunrise hablame! *'Sunrise:' aaayuuhassa... videojuego... Imperio de Umapon... niños suicidados... esa musica... no soporto mas ese horrible ruido... uuuuuaaauua. *'Scoot:' va a despertar, cierto doc? *'Doctor:' claro, pero no se presisamente cuando. *'Shining:' supongo que los dragones lo atraparon, el debe saber algo. *'Sunrise:' Y2K... Y2K.... ¡Y2K38! *'Light:' como sabremos lo que sabe. *'Shining:' se un hechizo que permite ver los recuerdos de otro, si su mente subconciente aun funciona podre ver lo que el vivio. *'Flash:' pues que esperas, hazlo Moon apoya su cuerno sobre la frente de Sunrise, luego su cuerno brilla y en sus ojos se ven los recuerdos de Sunrise, se ven a los dragones, el extraño liquido, y cuando lo lanzan del acantilado, luego Shining se levanta de golpe *'Mimi:' que fue lo que viste. *'Shining:' vi a los dragones, tenian un misterioso liquido, y planeaban ir a la fiesta de la Noche Nightmare. *'Light:' no estoy seguro de que vayan solo de festejo, creo que ese liquido es parte de algo malvado, talvez vayan a envenenar a los ponis. *'Shining:' si, pero tambien vi que jalaron de su cuerno y le quitaron magia, luego la echaron al liquido. *'Light:' entonces podemos descartar lo de envenenamiento *'Scoot:' esto es imposible, por otro lado no sabia que la magia podia extraerse como leche de vaca. *'Flash:' y yo crei que solo Lord Tirek podia hacer eso, que creen que pasara. *'Shining:' solo hay un modo de saberlo, tenemos que ir a la fiesta. *'Light:' ustedes vayan, Scoot y yo nos quedaremos a cuidar a Sunrise, nos avisan si encuentran algo. *'Shining:' ok. Flash y Mimi se van a la fiesta por la Noche Nightmare Capitulo 6: el plan de los dragones. en la fiesta, todos estan bailando al ritmo de las canciones de musica brony, entonces llegan Mimi Club, Flash Macintosh y Shining Moon *'Mimi:' oh vaya solo miren esto, cuantos ponis hay aqui *'Flash:' calculo que... todo el pueblo, pero no nos podems distraer ahora, tenemos que encontrar a los dragones. *'Shining:' pero quetal si estan disfrazados, todos los ponis lo estan, nos llevara mucho tiempo talvez... oh ahi estan, apuntando no llevan disfraces. *'Flash:' ok, como sabremos lo que estan planeando, si nos ven estamos perdidos. *'Mimi:' creo que ya se. en el hospital, Scoot y Light cuidan a Sunrise, que sigue en coma *'Sunrise:' ¡No! Si tan solo Canterluña no se hubiera independizado de Esponia, esto jamas habria pasado. *'Scoot:' que estara sucediendo ahi adentro. *'Light:' una libreta y lapiz no lo se. *'Scoot:' que escribes hermanito *'Light:' anoto cada cosa que Sunrise dice, ha estado delirando cosas muy extrañas, mira muestra la libreta *'Scoot:' niños suicidados en el Imperio de umapon, Alemania Pony desaparece del mapa, la Union Sovietica regresa, porfin termina el Kingnerismo, algo malo creado por la independencia de Canterluña. *'Light:' siento que hay un patron aqui. Mmm *'Sunrise:' ¡Y2K38 esta llegando! Cuidado! *'Light:' ha estado repitiendo mucho eso, y aun no desifro que significa. *'Scoot:' eso iba a preguntar yo. en la fiesta, aparecen Mimi, Shining y Flash en el gran disfraz de dragon de Mision dragon *'Flash:' este disfraz no engañara a nadie. *'Shining:' bueno engaño al portero, engaño a esos niños y los dragones tienen problemas para distinguir algo real de un disfraz, creo que funcionara. *'Mimi:' porque me dejaron atras. *'Flash:' porque hicimos piedra, papel o tijera para ser la cabeza, y eres muy delgada para ser el torso, ademas a ti te sale voz de dragon? *'Mimi:' no pero no puedo ver hacia afuera, de hecho tengo la peor vista de todas. *'Shining:' ¡lo siento! *'Flash:' shhh, ya llegamos voz de dragon hola chicos, hace mucho que no los vehia. *'Dragon morado:' oigan miren, es el hijo de Crakle, como has estado amigo *'Flash:' oh si muy bien gracias, oye... amigo, que sucedio que ya no nos vemos. *'Dragon azul:' estuvimos ocupados consiguiendo algo que los ponis llaman dinero. *'Dragon morado:' si mucho dinero, y ahora conseguiremos mas. *'Flash:' enserio? Como *'Dragon morado:' bueno descubrimos algo llamado quimica y nuestro jefe creo algo con eso, algo super secreto, es una formula que hara que los ponis nos obedescan y haremos que nos traigan todo el dinero de este pueblo. *'Dragon azul:' pega idiota! no teniamos que decirselo a nadie. *'Dragon morado:' lo siento, no revelare nada mas, nuestro jefe esta vertiendo la formula en el ponche. *'Dragon azul:' pega otravez idiota! ve a Distorcionado vertiendo el liquido en el ponche, luego viene *'Distorcionado:' fase dos completa chicos. *'Dragon morado:' oiga jefe mire, Crakle Jr esta aqui. *'Distorcionado:' un segundo... desde cuando Crakle Jr tiene ojos en el pecho. *'Shining:' un rayo a los dragones corran! corriendo *'Banana:' oigan amiguis quien quiere delisioso ponche de bananas hace caso use las bananas normales se acercan en el hospital, Mimi, Shining y Flashvan a contar lo que vieron *'Flash:' Scoot, Light, no lo van a creer. *'Scoot:' el liquido? *'Shining:' es una posion magica. *'Light:' que hacian en la fiesta. *'Flash:' vertieron el liquido en el ponche. *'Scoot:' Mimi quedo atras del disfraz. *'Mimi:' cascos! *'Sunrise:' dragones convertir ponis en esclavos *'Flash:' bueno eso no lo sabiamos. *'Sunrise:' ponis... hipnotismo... robar Ponyville...pl-plan...njiia *'Shining:' que le esta sucediendo. *'Light:' la libreta creo que ya lo desifre, las cosas que delira Sunrise no son cualquier cosa, todas parecen ser predicciones del futuro. *'Sunrise:' mundial hubbol 2018... gana el grande que tanto intento pero jamas lo consiguio. *'Flash:' es una señal, Manexico ganara el proximo mundial! *'Light:' alto ahi "chamaco", lo de las predicciones es solo una teoria, necesitamos comprobar si es cierta. *'Sunrise:' luz fluoresente... caer... doctor... *'Scoot:' lo que alcanzo a entender es que caera una lampara fluorescente sobre ese doctor. una, pero no golpea al doctor *'Light:' bueno la teoria resulto ser falsa. *'Sunrise:' espereeeeen... otra, pero esta vez sobre el doctor *'Todos:' sorprendidos ¡Sunrise puede ver el futuro! *'Mimi:' sujeta ¡dinos sacude como detenemos a los dragones! *'Sunrise:' pony bebio... hechizo no efecto... antidoto....Y2K38 *'Light:' descartemos lo ultimo. *'Flash:' por lo que alcanzo a entender, algun pony bebio el ponche contaminado pero no resulto ser afectado. *'Shining:' asi que por cuestiones quimicas debe tener algun antidoto. *'Scoot:' DDTCMC y Shining a salvar Ponyville! Andando! el equipo se va, excepto Flash que se acerca a Sunrise *'Flash:' porfavor dimelo, ¿Manexico ganara? *'Light:' de camara Macintosh! se va Capitulo 7: las predicciones de Sunrise en la fiesta, todos los ponis parecen tener dolor de estomago *'Twilight:' este ponche sabe raro, como si tuviera magia de unicornio cantermarqueño. los ponis se desmayan, luego llegan los DDTCMC, Shining y Sunrise en el lomo de Scoot *'Shining:' ay no llegamos tarde. *'Mimi:' porque viene Sunrise con nosotros. *'Light:' pense que su habilidad nos podria ayudar. *'Flash:' pero nunca sabes que dira, puede decir algo que sucedera en 2 segundos o en 5500 años. *'Light:' de algo estoy seguro, siempre dira el mismo nombre, cierto Sun? *'Sunrise:' Y2K38 *'Light:' exacto. *'Scoot:' pero porque lo tengo que cargar yo, es algo pesado. *'Flash:' eres su MADC. *'Scoot:' pero... los dragones en el escenario y el equipo se oculta tras una mesa de bocadillos *'Distorcionado:' hicieron algo bien por una vez, ¡atencion pueblo de Ponyville! ¡Levantense y obedescanos! le levantan con las pulilas de color (iguales a los ojos de Snowdrop) y se dirigen a los dragones *'Ponis bajo hechizo:' unisono que hacemos por ustedes amos. *'Distorcionado:' quiero que roben todo lo valioso de este insignificante pueblo. *'Dragon morado:' y de paso consigan todo el dinero que puedan. *'Dragon azul:' pega idiota, nuestro distorcionado les acaba de ordenar eso. *'Dragon morado:' no lo hizo, lo escuche bien. *'Distorcionado:' ¡ignorenlos ponis y hagan lo que les dije! *'Ponis bajo hechizo:' si amo lo ponis salen de la fiesta haciendo gemidos de zombis *'Shining:' esto es peor de lo que creia. *'Flash:' lo se, la posion de los dragones hizo que... *'Shining:' ¡Tienen a Twilight! Mi querida futura esposa. *'Flash:' ya olvidalo no sucedera. *'Shining:' tu que sabes. *'Sunrise:' Twilight... no hay chispa con Shining.... hijo con fl... fl... se... h h h hum... *'Shining:' ¿¡ES ENSERIO!? *'Mimi:' tranquilo Shining, el futuro puede cambiarse *'Sunrise:' Twilight no amar Shining.... no importar lo que el hacer... Y2K38 *'Shining:' Siento que me odias amigo del escondite Twillight amor! *'Flash:' Shining no! Es muy arriesgado! *'Shining:' Twilight porfavor despierta *'Twilight:' sueltame! Tu no me dices que hacer *'Shining:' que? Actuas como Alexque te sucede *'Twilight:' que te importa, debo irme. *'Shining:' con los demas algo malo esta pasando. ven a los demas ponis que actuan extraño *'Light:' mi teoria es que el hechizo tiene un efecto secundario que hace que los ponis actuen deacuerdo a lo que estan disfrazados. *'Flash:' creo que hay que tener mucho cuidado, solo tomaremos una muestra del ponche, y muy calladitos vamos a salir de aqui. *'Sunrise:' cuidado con el Creeper. *'Scoot:' el creeper? un potrillo disfrazado de creeper y finge hacer una explosion, y eso llama la atencion de los dragones *'Distorcionado:son ellos, atencion todos! Atrapen a esos Power Ponies! se acercan a los Descubridores, a Shining y a Sunrise *'''Mimi: esto es malo, muy malo. *'Flash:' tenemos que encontrar al pony antidoto de que hablaba Sunrise, para eso debemos investigar las propiedades quimicas de esta cosa. *'Shining:' Twilight tiene un gran juego de quimica que curiosamente sobrevivio cuando la biblioteca fue destruida, esta en el castillo. *'Scoot:' pero queda del otro lado del pueblo. *'Light:' descuiden, tenemos a Sunrise y sus predicciones, podremos detener amenazas antes de que nos ataquen, cierto Sun? *'Sunrise:' Y2K38 *'Light:' igual nos servira, corran al castillo de la princesa! corriendo *'Scoot: '''corran, por aqui es mas rapido. *'Flash:' no, hay muchos ponis infectados robando es peligroso, debemos tomar una ruta alterna. *'Light:' ya me adelante, traze un mapa con una ruta al castillo en una barra de chocolate, en donde esta. lo estaba comiendo, al darse cuenta de la situacion lo esconde *'Light: Mimi Club. *'''Mimi: estaba nerviosa! las Cutie Mark Crusaders que tambien estan bajo hechizo *'Scoot:' son las Cutie Mark Superpoderosas, estamos perdidos. *'Shining:' no, sin superpoderes no creo. *'Sunrise:' Cutie Mark Crusaders son Power Potrancas! *'Shining: '''que? *'Sunrise:' era bastante obvio y nadie lo descubrio! *'Shining:' oh ouh *'CMC:' unisono no iran a ningun lado. los cascos revelando las pulseras de los superpoderes *'Flash:' ahora si estamos perdidos. *'Scoot:' yo si que estoy perdida, ¡cuando esto se convirtio en crossover! *'Light: confundido cross que cosa? *'''Scoot: te explico luego hermanito. se multiplica y rodea al equipo *'Flash:' oh vaya, usemos magia para escapar. se teletransporta lejos, pero cuando los demas intentan seguirlo Sunrise interrumpe *'Sunrise:' escapar... no funcionara... deja que te atrapen! Y2K38 *'Scoot:' creo que seguiremos a Sunrise. *'Flash:' bien, pero si terminan como esclavos de los dragones no se los adverti va belle las atrapa como una serpiente *'Mimi: '''es todo? *'Light:' no espera. bloom sujeta las patas traseras de Sweetie belle y hace girar al equipo y los saca volando, y terminan en el castillo de Twilight *'Scoot:' lo logramos, sabia que funcionaria. *'Mimi:' ahora vamos a hacer lo que venimos. *'Shining:' tenemos que averiguar quien es el pony que bebio el ponche y no resulto afectado, de que nos servira la quimica. *'Light:' es para averiguar las propiedades quimicas del liquido, asi comprenderemos a que nos enfrentamos. Cierto Sun? *'Sunrise:' las leyendas se vuelven realidad. *'Mimi:' si, ademas me gusta quimica, los elementos, la configuracion electronica, la mecanica cuantica todas esas cosas. golpes afuera del castillo *'Scoot:' que es eso. *'Shining:' son los ponis hechizados, intentan entrar al castillo, cuidado estan en la puerta! la puerta aparece Flash Macintosh entrando defendiendose de los ponis con rayos del cuerno *'Flash:' disparando atras! Atras! Atras! la puerta uff estuvo cerca. la nada un rayo va directo hacia Flash, el esquiva el rayo el cual da a un florero convirtiendose en bronce, luego descubrimos que el rayo era de Shining Moon *'Shining:' Flash. *'Flash:' amigos, como llegaron tan rapido. *'Scoot:' escuchamos a Sunrise y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estabamos aqui. *'Flash:' el decia cosas sin sentido. *'Shining:' lo se, que Twilight no se enamore de mi? miran a Shining *'Flash:' hablo de que dejar que te atrapen es una ridiculez, tenia la teoria de que no todas eran predicciones sino delirios sin sentido, como Y2K38. *'Sunrise:' tengan cuidado con el Y2K38 *'Flash:' lo ven? *'Mimi:' un segundo, y si Y2K38 era una formula quimica? Yase que hacer siganme. van a la sala donde estan los instrumentos quimicos *'Mimi:' veamos, donde esta el potasio. *'Scoot:' para que el potasio *'Shining:' dah no es obvio? K es el elemento quimico del potasio. *'Flash:' pero para que hacemos una formula quimica *'Mimi: dah no es obvio? Queremos ver si podemos recrear el liquido de los dragones. *'''Light: yo crei que buscabamos un antidoto. *'Flash:' esto ya se salio de su logica, no puede ser peor? golpes en la puerta cada vez mas fuertes *'Scoot:' estamos perdidos. puerta finalmente se abre y ahi aparece un potrillo disfrazado de Tails de Sonic, pero con una gema roja en la cabeza, sentado sin moverse *'Shining:' que es esa cosa. *'Tony:' no tengo idea. niño sigue sin moverse, incluso una mosca se posa sobre su ojo y no hace nada *'Mimi:' talvez sea amigable. niño grita y salta al estilo Foxy de Five Nights at Freddy's *'Mimi:' ¡o talvez no! niño salta sobre los DDTCMC pero justo antes de alcanzarlo la imagen se corta y sale el logo de DK *'voz de Doki:' por la seguridad de la mente infantil, Discovery Networks no permite transmitir esta escena violenta y traumante, en su lugar transmitiremos un partido de futbol entre Argentina y Colombia de 1993 *'Locutor:' la tiene el pibe valderama, va el pibe el pibe patea y gol, goooooooooool de colombia 3 a 0.... imagen se corta y vuelve a MLP *'Mimi:' como pudiste matarlo *'Shining:' no lo mate, solo lo dormi, estara bien en... 48 horas. *'Scoot:' no Flash! agarra nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que... un baño aparece otro Flash *'Flash:' de que me perdi. *'Scoot:' Flash abrasa pero como. *'Flash:' cuando venia para aqui las CMC volvieron por mi, y luego de enfrentarlas logre quitarles su fuente de poder, y use la de Scootaloo porque queria asustarte, es Noche Nightmare lo olvidaron? su copia ya enserio de que me perdi. *'Mimi:' no mucho, esto es solo el platillo de entrada, miren ponis lograron entrar y se acercan *'Scoot:' oculta tras la mesa, al igual que los demas como vamos a detenerlos. *'Sunrise:' usa la fuerza de las cadenas! *'Mimi:' cadenas? a los demas y luego ve el collar de Scoot pero claro, Sunrise me enseño un truco, y si funciono la otra vez... le quita el collar a Scoot y lo tira a los ponis bajo hechizo, cuando Scoot lo ve se le ponen sus ojos rojos *'Scoot: 'enfurecida ¡eso es mio! Scoot llena de rabia salta sobre los ponis, y denuevo la imagen se cotra para volver al partido *'Locutor:' ... tiene la pelota corre patea y gol... gol de Colombia! Es historico señores 5 a 0....... la imagen y aparece Scoot poniendose el collar sobre una montaña de ponis heridos y desmallados *'Light:' hermana no sabia que podias hacer eso. *'Scoot:' yo tampoco. *'Mimi:' bueno ya termine la formula, solo que... siento que le falta algo. *'Shining:' talvez magia liquida de Sunrise. *'Mimi:' si... no... que? *'Shining:' tengo sus recuerdos recuerdan? Los dragones extrajeron su magia como si fuera leche de vaca a travez del cuerno. *'Flash:' entonces necesitamos su magia. *'Light:' bien, yo lo levanto de las patas y ustedes extraen la magia. *'Scoot:' hermano no! *'Light:' bien, ustedes lo levantan y yo extraigo la magia. *'Mimi:' quetal si lo ponemos sobre la mesa con la cabeza fuera y de ahi jalamos el cuerno. *'Light:' bien las patas nunca hacemos lo que yo quiero. levantan a Sunrise sobre una mesa *'Shining:' bien sostengalo, intentare conseguir magia. *'Sunrise:' oh Ale, porfin nos conocemos las patas como si abrazara al aire *'Mimi:' quien es Ale? *'Scoot:' nose, pero segun los registros del orfanato mi madre biologica se llamaba Alexandra, y Ale es diminutivo. *'Sunrise:' David, mi amigo de Mexico. *'Flash:' sorprendido el primer nombre de mi padre era David, y vive en Manexico. *'Sunrise:' Miriam, Tony, y tu... nunca dijiste como te llamabas. *'Scoot:' creen que sea una señal? *'Light:' talvez. *'Shining:' bien ya la consegui. *'Mimi:' perfecto toma y lo hecha sobre la formula, convirtiendola en otro color igual al liquido lo logramos, funciono, la formula de los dragones es 2 moleculas de yodo y 38 de potasio, cuyo simbolo es K, mas un poco de la magia de Sunrise. *'Scoot:' Yodo 2, Potasio 38, de sorpresa Y2K38 puedes creerlo? *'Flash:' bueno ahora que. *'Sunrise:' pony bebio... hechizo no efecto... antidoto. *'Shining:' ya lo oyeron, salgamos a buscar al pony que no haya sido afectado. *'Light:' pero hay 2000 habitantes en Ponyville. *'Flash:' y una superficie de 12.000 metros cuadrados. *'Mimi:' sin contar de que con la situacion salir de aqui es sentencia de muerte. *'Scoot:' creo que hay que rendirnos, beber jugo y vivir aqui el resto de nuestra vida, o hasta que todo se resuelva de algun modo, un vaso *'Mimi:' ah Scoot, eso no es jugo ¡estas bebiendo mi formula! *'Scoot:' que?! Oh no, no no no no! Se acabo cierto? *'Light:' no lo se, si mi teoria es cierta la posion de los dragones, por asi decirlo, no hara efecto hasta media hora despues. *'Scoot:' bien no me preocupo, almenos pude comer lo que habia en la fiesta antes de venir. *'Light:' incluyendo el ponche? *'Scoot:' sobre todo el ponche. *'Mimi:' Scoot el ponche tenia la pocion de los dragones! *'Scoot:' oh no! Esto puede ponerse peor!? ese momento entra Twilight, usando la varita para abrir las puertas *'Twilight:' jah, estuvo muy facil. *'Flash:' ay no, que hacemos. *'Shining:' descuiden, si es como la verdadera alex entonces se exactamente que hacer, dejenme a mi. lleva a Twilight a otra habitacion *'Scoot:' esperen, si bebi la pocion mucho antes, como es que no me causo efecto *'Flash:' es muy buena pregunta, talvez debamos analizar tu sangre, extiende el casco pincha con una agujay saca una gota de sangre aver mimi, analiza esto. analiza la muestra de sangre, y luego pone una cara de sorpresa *'Mimi:' chicos vengan, tienen que ver esto, puede ser nuestra salvacion. se acercan a ver la muestra que analizó Mimi Flash si estas leyendo te pido no discutir la lógica *'Flash:' la pocion se disuelve en la sangre de Scoot, y no hace efecto, pero como? *'Mimi:' la respuesta paso frente a nosotros una y mil veces hoy, es simple imagenes con su cuerno como es un hechizo de maldad lo que hace es eliminar las energias positivas antes de hacer efecto, si hay negatividad en el pony el hechizo sera mas potente. *'Light:' asi que en teoria, si el pony tiene mas positividad el hechizo sera mas debil. *'Mimi:' exacto, Scoot esta llena de espiritu Nightmareiano, como es energia positiva no solo contraarresta la pocion, sino que se deshace de ella. *'Scoot:' eso significa que yo... *'Sunrise:' la Pony Antidoto! *'Mimi:' si asi es Scoot. *'Light:' pero como curamos a la ciudad, que escupa en su comida? e bañe en su agua? Comiendo su carne? Ire por el cuchillo. *'Scoot:' alto! No somos canivales, mucho menos carnivoros, debe haber una solucion mas civilizada. *'Mimi:' no hay civilizada, pero si hay solucion, el ingrediente secreto de la posion era magia de Sunrise, el esta en contra de esta fiesta, eso es estar lleno de energias negativas, lo contrario a Scoot, y como la magia en los ponis esta infiltrada en las venas, la energia se mesclo y por eso funciona, asi que nuestro antidoto sera exactamente igual, solo que con una diferencia crucial, en lugar de Sunrise, usaremos la magia de Scoot. Mimi prepara mas formula Y2K38, llega Shining Moon, que tiene algunos golpes y rasguños *'Flash:' donde estabas. *'Shining:' solo dire que tenemos unos minutos antes de que Twilex escape. *'Mimi:' Shining, extrae magia de Scoot porfavor. *'Shining:' bien, pero pueden decirme lo que paso? le repiten todo, no necesitan leerlo *'Shining:' debi saberlo, aqui esta Mimi. *'Mimi:' gracias vierte y la formula cambia de color bien, ahora como la probamos Twilight *'Twilight:' oye inutil, olvidaste cerrar la puerta. *'Mimi:' perfecto suejetenla. Flash y Shining sujetan a Twilight *'Twilight:' que hacen sueltenme! *'Shining:' no pudiste disfrazarte de nose Max Russo? hace que Twilight beba el antidoto y sus ojos vuelven a ser normales *'Twilight:' que... Que paso? Donde estoy? *'Scoot:'funciono! Mi positiva y amarilla magia funciono. *'Twilight:' pueden decirme por el gran reino de Equestria que esta sucediendo? *'Flash:' te explicamos despues, ahora debemos pensar como salvar la ciudad. *'Light:' si, la pocion se bebe, y de esa forma tardariamos una eternidad. *'Shining:' yo se, mi madre me enseño a convertir pociones consumibles en pociones salpicantes, son pociones que se aplican al contacto. *'Scoot:' hora de salvar la Noche Nightmare. Capitulo 8: Salvando la Noche Nightmare los ponis bajo hachizo intentaban entrar al castillo mientras Shining moon y Mimi Club preparaban las posiones, el resto del equipo se preparaba * Flash: ... y eso es lo que paso twilight. * Twilight: espera espera, ¿Sunrise puede ver el futuro? * Light: es solo una teoria. * Sunrise: lampara caera sobre Light trozo de cristal luminoso cae sobre Light * Twilight: es increible, siempre me pregunte que iluminaba este lugar. * Scoot: Shining ya estas listo? Mi cuerno empieza a doler * Shining: ya casi... listo, tenemos suficiente antidoto para curar la ciudad, solo necesitamos como rociarlo sobre los ponis. * Flash: yo se que hacer, Mimi tienes espadas sin filo? * Mimi: crees que porque soy Radiante de los Power Ponis puedo materializar objetos como ella? * Flash: puessss. * Mimi: de hecho aprendi un hechizo para hacer eso 6 espadas * Flash: bien, Shining empaca un poco d el antidoto en este frasco un frasco vacio * Shining: para que. * Flash: solo hazlo, y guarda el resto en el barril. * Twilight: de donde salio ese barril. * Flash: por ahi. hace lo que dice flash, luego el cubre una espada con una rejilla (un trapo) y lo sumerge en el frasco * Flash: de esta forma si alguien intenta atacarnos, contraatacamos. * Shining: no no espera, a ti quien te nombro el cerebro del equipo. * Flash: el circulo de amistad que Sun establecio entre nosotros 6, yo soy el cerebro y tu la fuerza. * Shining: pues en mi circulo de amistad soy el cerebro, y tu no estas ahi. * Flash: tu circulo son tus amigos de Aires Geniales, copias masculinas de las mane 6 * Scoot: OIGAN! Van a seguir discutiendo como siempre o vamos a salvar esta fiesta. * Twilight: tiene razon, son como Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk, dejen de pelear ya y canten para hipnotizar la escuela! ponen cara de confundidos * Flash: lo que dijo Scoot, tomen una espada y un trapo, mojenlo y golpeen todo lo que se mueva, excepto a nosotros * Shining: un segundo un hechizo sobre los disfraces hechizo de proteccion, ahora vamonos! todos salen de la sala, Shining le habla a Flash eso haria un cerebro. * Flash:callate tonto real. DDTCMC, salen, pero al salir combaten contra algunos ponys disfrazados Flash raguña a un pony terrestre disfrazado de leon con una espada, y regresa a la normalidad, peor es tacleado por un pony pegaso disfrazdo del General Foal(General Zod) y las cosas se ponen feas Flash:'''ok, me rindo soy inutil ante...de engañarlo y golpearlo, pero al dar con su menton, se fractura la pata derechaAHHH, DE QUE ESTAS HECHO PIEDAS? justo cuando hiba a golpearlo con su super fuerza, Shining Moon taclea a el pegaso disfrazado y se pone a luchar parejo con el, hasta que llegan a una casa, donde habian potrancas sin convertir escondidas y el General Foal se disponia a lastimarlas con su vision laser, a lo que Shining Moon, creyendo que not enia una opcion no violenta, ve un espejo y hace que mire alli, noqueandolo con su propio rayo laser, y lo normaliza con un trapo '''Flash:¿como te pusiste a la par?, lo golpee y me fracure una pata, incluso creo que hubiera roto mi espada Shining Moon:'ahora soy un Alicornio, estamos hechos para amenazas peligrosas Mimi por accidente se separo de Light y justo se puso en medio, dodne habia una Vampony pegaso por delante, y un pony terrestre lobo por atras, y al ir ambas al ataque, Mimi se teletransporta y los normaliza con un rociador, y al despertarse, ambos ponis se besan, problamamente, eran novios '''Mimi:'si hubieran sido dos chicos y se peleaban por mi, hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad 'Shining Moon:'tenemos que seguir, no importa cuan aterradores sean, no dejemos que el miedo...(ve algo a lo lejos)AAHHH!!!,(es esconde tras Mimi), alejen esa cosa de mi!!! miran confundidos a lo aterrador:la alcaldesa disfrazadas de empanada de heno y queso Scoot:al gran Shining Moon:principe del Imperio de Plata ¿le asustan las empanadas de Heno y Queso? 'Shining Moon:'es mas que todo, por el queso, no me inspira confianza '''Mimi:eso es una tonteria, yo como de esas, y con jamon, te probare que no hay nada que(la come de un mordisco y se quema)AHHH, ESTA CALIENTE!!! Light:'ok, hare algo peligroso y arriesgado (empuja a la alcaldesa como si fuese una tortuga y le hecha una gota del antidoto)...listo, continuemos con nuestro camino. '''Shining Moon:'quisiera tener ese valo Light, eso fue impresionante 'Mimi:'la proxima vez, le soplare antes de darle un bocado a una empanada frente a Light, se pone enfrente un cavernicola, a lo que Light lo enfrenta usando a Sunrise como un garrote, incluso lo deja inconciente cuando recobraba el conocimiento, al final, Light gano al final 'Light:'perdon Sun, pero estaba apurado... 'Sunrise:'Starlight..., viaje temporal...Cutie Marks!!! Light:Star...quien? 'Mimi:'no perdamos tiempo, si la logica no me falla, si volvemos al punto dodne todo comenzo, todo esto terminara bien. llegan a la fiesta donde estaban los dragones esperandolos confiados en que vencerian al DDTCMC, pero se equivocarian Flash:tuvimos que curar a varios ponis uno por uno, para llegar a ustedes, pero valdra la pena. Garble:ja, eso lo veremos. la pelea comeinza de manera epica y comica * El dragon con melena va tras Scoot, pero Flash le salta con un balde y lo golpea con un bara, torturandolo auditivamente. * Mimi provoca al dragon mas gordo y va por ella, solo para que Light a toda velocidad choque contra el de cabeza, y este queda inconciente y perdiendo un diente y Light con una contucion * Shining Moon distrae a Garble poniendose a bailar pesimo, solo para mostrarle que lo distraia mientras le acribilla el trasero, usando a Sunrise de flecha con una resortera casera del dolor sale disparado hacia un arbol. 'Mimi:'aun nos queda saber como curaremos a todo el pueblo? 'Flash:'podriamos curarlos uno a uno, no son muchos, pero tardariamos toda la noche. 'Light:'si y yo ya estoy muy cansado. 'Scoot:'Shining, tu mama te enseño a crear lluvias, podrias hacer llover el antidoto. 'Shining Moon:'cierto, pero el antidoto esta en ti, pero se como arreglar eso, te enseño el hechizo, pero tendras subir muy alto. Moon sujeta a Scoot y la subre a la altura de las nubes, Scoot con algo de miedo, realiza el hechizo, no crea una nube de lluvia muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para curar todo Ponyville, y de inmediato,cada Pony en Ponyville se cura del hechizo de los dragones Derpy:que paso?no se lo que paso, bueno, mas de lo usual Apple Bloom:por que presiento que fuimos la Power Potrancas otra vez? Doctor Hooves:Scoot nos salvo!!!, VIVA!!! Scoot:gracias, pero no hubiera podido si Shining Moon no me enseñaba su truco para generar lluvia y... Doctor Hooves:es cierto; VIVA SHINING MOON!!! Shining Moon:pero Scoot hizo la parte mas dificil. eso, las Princesas Celestia y Luna bajan con varios guardias a escoltar a los dragones adolecentes a una buena prision Celestia:escolten a esos vandalos a la segunda prision de maxima seguridad:Las Islas Marerias. Y de paso, acusemoslos con sus padres Garble:NO, NO SE LO DIGAN A MI MAMA, no me dejara jugar con X RockBox 360. Princesa Luna:en eso debiste pensar antes de arruinar la unica fectivadad donde quizas soy amada, sin ofender hermana. Princes Celestia:no hay problema, por ahora, recompensemos a los heroes que salvaron tu noche Capitulo 9: De La Noche a la Mañana (PB9 vuelve al mando) derrotar a los dragones, los ponis de Ponyville disfrutan del resto de la noche, con los juegos y varias cosas, los DDTCMC admiran el lugar viendo como salvaron la fiesta *'''Luna: y todo gracias a un poni se ilusiona este sujeto a Shining Moon *'Shining': oye Scoot tuvo la magia, yo solo ayude a ejecutarla. *'Carmen': oigan, yo también ayude. *'Flash': enserio? *'Carmen': no, pero no he dicho nada en todo el dia........ en fin, adios. *'Scoot:' he pensado en pedirle que se una. a toda la fiesta *'Shining': creo que nos faltó algo. *'Mimi': que podría faltar, esto es tan divertido como jugar al... como en los... Corea del norte....... ay, esto es muy difícil, no sé cómo lo hace Sunrise. *'Shining': eso falta! hay que despertar a Sunrise Shimmer miran a Sunrise que parece tener tics ya que mueve las patas *'Sunrise': jugar al... Minecraft, como en los... Simpson, Cloprea del Norte.... *'Flash': ok, dejen que me encargue, conozco un hechizo de reanimación a brillar el cuerno *'Sunrise': 2017... FIN DEL MUNDO *'Light': Wow wow alto! escucharon? déjenlo hablar. *'Sunrise': que es eso, acaso... una amenaza? Twilight no! no quiero perderte! eres la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido, sin ofender Scoot. esto es malo, Equestria desaparecerá, si tan solo lo hubiéramos visto... las profecías se cumplían una a una... EP100 PDF H, 10.10.15 CM CMC, 26.09 3PEG todas se hacían realidad. No, no es cierto, la mejor generación se está acabando. David Armando, mi critico mexicano, Alexandra Vivas celi, la mejor amistad que existió entre un argentino y un peruano, Miriam Araceli, la estudiosa, Tony Manjarres, el mejor teórico del mundo, Roberto Castro, por fin nos vemos, al igual que tu amigo David, dale lo que le ibas a dar, y... Marina iglesias, eres la más creativa que he conocido, todos, los Deductores de Teorías Cutie Mark Crusaders, sin computadoras, alfin juntos. solo miren la tele, todo... se acaba, que? si lo sé, la generación 4 se terminó, pero aun nos tenemos, el fandon jamás termina. tienes razón David, la G4 pudo llegar al final, pero la franquicia de Mi Pequeño Pony sigue, con la nueva Generación 5, y como dice blitz, la G4 fue genial, pero la G5 será aún mejor y crecerá la comunidad brony, y si no lo es y no lo hace, entonces que Lauren Faust nos ayude, que Lauren nos ayude a todos. dejando caer sus brazos *'Shining': no... puede ser. *'Mimi': de todo lo que dijo eso fue lo más detallado. *'Light': papeles tal como mis teorías 54, 88 y 103, pero no entendí lo de los nombres. *'Scoot': creen que debamos preocuparnos? *'Alcaldesa': atención todos los ponis, es hora del concurso. *'Flash': nos preocuparemos después el hechizo y Sunrise despierta *'Sunrise:' ah... ah? Que? Que paso? Donde estoy? *'Flash:' una larga historia, pero te explicamos despues. *'Sunrise:' oigan no creeran lo que paso, despues de que me golpee con una lapida yo... *'Scoot:' rapido ya nombraron al disfras mas terrorifico y al mas creativo, seguira el de grupo lo lleva de casco el exterior del ayuntamiento se entregaban los prenios *'Snips:' hay muchos ponis a quienes quisiera agradecer una larga lista a mi hermano Snails, mi mascota binky, el director Sundance Shimmer y sus peliculas de terror... sacan del escenario *'Alcaldesa:' ahora el premio al disfraz en grupo, el ganador es... los Power Ponis... DDTCMC se alegran pero antes de celebrar se dan cuenta de que hay 4 grupos con el mismo disfraz *'Alcaldesa:' gana el grupo 3. los DDTCMC celebran que ganaron y suben a recibir el premio *'Scoot:' gracias, gracias por esto, creo que no habria sido posible de no ser por que mi buen amigo Sunrise Shimmer se decidio a celebrar la noche Nightmare con nosotros, y tambien... *'Sunrise:' espera Scoot, yo tengo algo que decir al microfono amigos pony, llegue a este reino solo con 5 bits y sin saber el idioma, jamas comprendi la cultura, porque veneran a la princesa? Que significa la armonia? Porque toman anti natural lo natural? Pero lo mas extraño, cual es el pbjeto de celebrar una noche marcada por el inicio de una posible era oscura, la invocacion de Nightmare Moon, no habia nada peturbador en este reino, ni siquiera las carceles, ni lks hospitales y manicomios abandonados son aterradores, pero debido a un accidente, vi lo mas tetrico de la historia, debo prevenirles, cuando llegue el 2017 sera mejor que tapien sus ventanas, despidanse de sus mascotas, y si tienen secretos que decirles a sus hijos haganlo, que una nueva era se acerca, todo lo que mas aman va a cambiar, todo desaparecera, el mundo evoluciona y no pueden detenerlo, preparense, una comunista destruira el reino con viajes del tiempo, una bebe, no... una alicornio de nacimiento, tiene mas poder que todos los 300 millones de habitantes del reino juntos, y una a una, las profesias se cumpliran, espero que tengan refugios que los necesitaran, difundan el mensaje "la generacion se termina" se quedan completamente callados *'Princesa Celestia:' *con la boca llena de pastel* que?! Que dijo?! *'Sunrise:' luego de eso aprendi una leccion, respeten otras culturas, pueden ser geniales. Ahora ¡A FESTEJAR QUE LA NOCHE NIGHTMARE ES JOVEN! se ponen a bailar al ritmo de Glaze *'Scoot:' volveras a festejar la proxima noche? *'Sunrise: ' talvez, este fic tardo demasiado. *'Shining:' me alegra que alfin concluya Epilogo Despues de la noche Los dragones aun con su espiritu de corrupcion, volaron a Cantermarca y se hicieron pasar por los candidatos a consul Macri, Scioli y Massa. Scoot no uso su magia en tres dias Sunrise con ayuda de Twilight aprendio mas de cultura de Equestria Pinkie Pie se peturbo con las peliculas y no salio del closet en un mes Snips fue perseguido por cazamonstruos profesionales, aparecio una semana despues junto a un rio. Snails fue perseguido por fans y haters de Justin, no se volvio a saber de el. Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9 Categoría:Especiales de Haloween Categoría:DDTCMC